


Pink and Strawberry

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Heartwarming, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: looking into the weekend of jiwon and junhoe.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Pink and Strawberry

Junhoe is originally clingy and loves getting his boyfriend's attention all the time. Jiwon calls him the big baby and he gets all giddy and pressed up against Jiwon closer, personal space is nothing to Junhoe when it comes to his lover.

"Jiwon, where are you???" 

Junhoe just woke up from his evening nap and when he opened his eyes, he sees the absence of the familiar warmth that was embracing him to sleep. Rubbing his eyes slowly with the heel of his palm, he stands up and makes his way to the living room.

From the hallway, he can hear the sound of his boyfriend talking to someone, probably on the phone. He heard Jiwon talking about 2 servings of Jjajangmyeon and he bets that he is ordering foods for their dinner. Jiwon is the one who is usually being the cooks in the apartment and he is grateful to have someone like Jiwon can be a decent cook in the relationship considering he has a big appetite.

Junhoe watches his boyfriend on a couch, a set of PlayStation on the coffee table in front of the couch and Jiwon places his phone back on the table beside the couch. He is about to resume his game when Junhoe leans himself on the wall, waiting for Jiwon to notice his presence.

"Jiwon, why did you leave me alone??" 

Junhoe whines and detaches himself from the wall and approaches the elder man. Jiwon took a glance at Junhoe and flashes a grin that seems false to Junhoe. Jiwon pauses his game and opens his arm, inviting Junhoe to his embrace.

Junhoe gives him a shy smile and a subtle of pink shades on the apple of his cheeks. He is wearing an oversized sweater that is Jiwon's favourite pink sweater and his milky white thighs on full display. The hem of the sweater barely hits his thighs and he looks so small despite his tall frame. He walks slowly to Jiwon and plops himself on the red-haired men.

Jiwon brings the younger male close to his chest, his front on Junhoe's back. He buries his nose on the back of the brunette's neck, placing small kisses, and Junhoe giggles. 

"Junhoe, I ordered some foods just now. Dinner will be ready in half an hour." Jiwon kisses Junhoe's crown when Junhoe makes himself comfortable on Jiwon's lap.

The younger male leans himself on his boyfriend's and places his face at the crook of Jiwon's neck. He loves being close and feeling the direct warmth from the elder, picking up Jiwon's warm hand and he fiddles with his strong yet smooth fingers.

The younger bit slowly on Jiwon's finger and the older lets out a distinctive sound from the back of his throat. The red-haired man gasps when he felt the warm and wet sensation wrapping his fingertips and he looked down, watching his boyfriend giving a kittenish lick on his fingertips.

The corner of his lips turned up and kisses the top of the brunette's hair with so much love and continue placing kisses when Junhoe makes himself comfortable in the warmth of Kim Jiwon. 

Junhoe loves it when he is close to his sturdy boyfriend. He runs his hands on the bare skin of Jiwon's biceps, his head on the warm chest listening to the faint heartbeats that he found comfort.

"Did you know I just finished watching The Umbrella Academy last night? I can't believe they make Ben as the final boss on the next series, Jiwon. He's very cute and you know what I bawled my eyes out when he evaporates into the air. I thought that was the last time I will see him. He's my favourite, " Junhoe continues rumbling on Jiwon's chest about his latest obsession of catching on the popular Netflix series.

It was Donghyuk who got him to watch the series and since then he got hooked up, binge-watching in every free time he had and munching on his favourite Yunhyeong's red velvet cookies. It was the leftover cookies he found in the latter's kitchen. 

Sometimes, his pretty little head will imagine Jiwon as Ben because he wanted to see his handsome boyfriend in a black leather jacket. Jiwon is a very simple man with a shirt and jeans kind of man -- most of the time he dresses up in hoodies as he says they are comfortable and he thinks he's cool. Junhoe sighs at that and he knows he contributes to boosting his boyfriend's ego when he ogles at Jiwon. 

How can he lie to himself when his boyfriend looks that good even in simple clothes?? 

Junhoe made a mental note he will dress up Jiwon as Ben's cosplay as the next Halloween. He smiles to himself at the thought and a pair of warm lips touch his cheek. He looks up and from there he sees that Jiwon's stubble starts to grow and he will remind him to shave them later.

"Jiwon, I have ideas on your Halloween costumes this year. You will be Ben because you're always by my side and sometimes in me just like he did to Klaus," Junhoe halts his rambling, thinking that he made a weird analogy of his idea. 

Jiwon cocks his left eyebrow at his boyfriend's rambles and as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Their dinner is here!!

He made a little sound of happiness as he is starving. Before getting up, he slaps Junhoe's supple ass, causing his pretty boyfriend yelps and straightens up before making his way to the kitchen to get the utensils. 

Jiwon laughs and greets the delivery man and thanks to him, not forgetting to give tips to the tired but smiley man. Jiwon thanks him again and closes the door with his leg behind him.

"Baby, I got your favourite potato rolls and extra spicy tteokbokki," Jiwon shouted after his boyfriend who is still rinsing the plates, cups, and chopsticks in the kitchen.

"Thanks, love. I will kiss you later but now we have a very important thing to do. LET'S EATTTT!!, " Junhoe giggles when Jiwon circles his arm around his waist and pecks his pink lips. 

They set up the packages of food and sit down as they are opting to have their dinner in the living room. Jiwon switches the television on and a rerun of an old variety show is playing. Junhoe groans when he bit on the chewy rice cake plus the spicy red sauce he loves so much envelopes his tastebuds. 

Jiwon scoops up a spoonful of rice cakes across him but a hand swats his spoon. He looks up and Junhoe immediately pushes his hand away from reaching his precious tteokbokki.

The red-haired looks at his boyfriend in disbelief and he whines. 

"Babe, seriously you won't even share a spoonful of tteokbokki to me?? There are 2 packs more," Junhoe shakes his head and piling up Jiwon's plate with fried squid and soondae instead.

"There, you can have those. But," He points out to his 3 packs of tteokbokki and pulls them close to him.

"These are forbidden to you. Go have this potato rolls, fried seaweed more. Tteokbokkis is exclusively for me only, babe," Junhoe winks at Jiwon and continues gobbling up his food.

Jiwon shakes his head, a small smile creeps upon his face. His boyfriend is the cutest person and he swears he will kiss the fuck out of him later. He laughs a little and Junhoe whips his head and giving Jiwon a suspicious look.

"What are you thinking?? Planning to steal my precious tteokbokki?? No, you will not get your hands on them," Junhoe sticks his tongue out at Jiwon.

"I was thinking of eating you later. Mr. Koo, kindly put that tongue back in your mouth or I will eat you now" Jiwon said without missing a beat and he sneaks his eye looking at his blushing boyfriend. 

Junhoe bites his lower lip to hide his smile and rolls his eyes playfully before resuming his eating session. 

Jiwon manages to steal Junhoe's tteokbokki, resulting in the younger slapping his arm and he just kisses his lips and immediately Junhoe kisses him back softly and quickly.

They eat their dinner in silence and sometimes Junhoe laughs at the lame jokes on the television. After they finished eating, they clean up and Jiwon excuses himself to take a quick shower.

Junhoe nods at that and gathers their leftovers and starts doing the dishes with small hums. He enjoys washing the dishes and thinks they are therapeutic to him. 

If only no one forces him to do the dishes. That's the rule.

He wraps up his chores and switches off the light and making his way to his shared bedroom with Jiwon to brush his teeth before their movie night.

When he enters the bedroom, he can hear the running water indicating his boyfriend is still in the shower. He pushes the knob of their toilet and the curtain shower are drawn, he washes his face and brushes his teeth. As the last routine of his night, he applies his snail mucin moisturizer and serum. 

He feels great, feeling full, and content. Jiwon is still in the shower and Junhoe decides to choose the movie himself.

He makes himself comfortable on the dark green couch and soon after Jiwon came over with night short and black muscle tee.

The movie Junhoe has chosen is running for a few minutes and Jiwon doesn't give a care about the movie. All he wants to do is to spoon his boyfriend and kiss him as much as he can.

Jiwon sits beside Junhoe and grabs his waist and drags his boyfriend on his laps. Junhoe gives him a weird look but he lets Jiwon hug him anyway. 

Small kisses are being pressed on Junhoe's long neck, little nibbles making Junhoe feels ticklish and he leans back on Jiwon to peck his lips a few seconds. 

He continues watching and Jiwon continues to press wet kisses on Junhoe's jaw. Soon after, he slithers his hand under Junhoe's pink sweater, caressing the soft skin there. Junhoe's breath staggers when he feels Jiwon's fingers are close to the waistband of his boxers. His fingers didn't stop there and he palms Junhoe's clothed dick.

Junhoe's breathing hitches when his boyfriend's other hands lightly squeeze his ass while nibbling on his right ear. 

He feels himself getting worked up with Jiwon's hot lips and hands on him and he slowly gets up from Jiwon's laps and reaches for the lube they placed in the drawer of the coffee table. Junhoe knows their movie night will end up spicy in the middle and he brought his favourite strawberry flavored lube before browsing the movie.

Jiwon smiles and he is so grateful to have a very thoughtful boyfriend. Junhoe turns his head and straddles Jiwon's laps, hooking his legs on his waist and attacks his boyfriend's face with kisses before locking their lips.

Jiwon's lips make his way down to his neck and collarbones. Junhoe's mouth ajar when he feels teeth on his skin, licking and sucking on the ivory skin. 

"Fuck, Jiwon," Junhoe lets his head fall backward, exposing as much neck as he could.

Junhoe threads his dainty fingers within Jiwon's red locks, pulling at them when he feels hot sensation ripping through his body. Jiwon groans and slowly he pulls up Junhoe's pink sweater and threw them, not giving care where they land.

"My beautiful, pretty baby," Jiwon drinks up the magnificent view of the naked upper body of his beautiful boyfriend. He attaches his lips on the skin, continues marking up his sweet skin. Junhoe moans when Jiwon's tongue kitten licking his nipple and slightly biting on them. 

Junhoe pushes Jiwon's head on his chest, encouraging him to mark him up more. He lets out sharp gasps when Jiwon took his nipple in his mouth and sucks on it as if his life depended on it.

He tugs on Jiwon's cloth, demanding him to took his cloth off. 

Jiwon halts his activity and captures Junhoe lips surprisingly in a soft kiss. Soon, the kiss turns heated and Jiwon devours Junhoe's mouth. His mouth drowns the heavy moans Junhoe lets from the back of his throat.

Heavy pants and groans resounded in the four walls of their apartment with the movie is still playing in the background.

The red-haired man took off his cloth and wraps Junhoe's legs on his waist and locking lips with Junhoe in his arms.

They continue their lip-locking until Jiwon's back hits their bedroom door and Junhoe's world shifts a little with the amount intoxicating kisses they had.

He blinks his eyes and his back is on the top of their bed in the center of the room. His glassy eyes caught Jiwon quickly shimmies his pant down and making his way in between the supple thighs.

"Babe, I'm so gonna eat you real good tonight,"

Junhoe brings Jiwon's neck down to press kisses on his jaw and he can feel his beloved pulling down his boxer briefs.

It's gonna be a long long night and Junhoe absolutely loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my darling jammy!! i love you a lot xoxox


End file.
